The royalties
by XxAnimeLovers96xX
Summary: Miku is on the journey to survival after the world just collapse and she met 4 other peoples to join in. She is in search of her friend ,Rin but she is having a hard time. All those bad memories is coming back to haunt her. Will she met Rin? Is Rin still alive? There will be some characters that may join later on in the story and this story may change to m rated later on.


Rin. Where are you? I never heard from you for a long time now and I hope you are fine. The world is ending. Please save me. All of this began when IA , my classmate came running into the room shouting her lungs out till her voice became sore and soon nothing could be heard coming out from her mouth.

"Run! Run! Run! They are coming!" Explosions and screaming of poor humans could be heard around the school as they trying their best to survive this impossible ordeal.

I knew what is happening and the only thing I can do is run. Run for my life. I am a human and I have nothing to go against them. Now I am standing here all alone in the middle of the school hall full of rotting bodies of those poor souls who failed in protecting themselves against the evils. Where are you? I need you here. I need to know that you're alive to move on.

"Miku. We have to go. We can't stay here too long. They might come back. " Luka voice echoed through the hall as she speaks. The eeriness of this place is no longer a surprise to us the survivors.

I walk slowly, careful not to step on any bodies. Now there's only 5 of us. We went separate ways during the ordeal but we met each other along the way somewhere in the school. Gakupo smirks and run his left hand through his filthy hair as he continues to move further. According to Luka, my only best friend that managed to stay alive, have gathered that now is the third week we are staying in the school ever since that ordeal and one week of no news from any body not even those inhuman or what we called it monsters.

"You know if you want to survive this, I suggest you to get rid that kind- hearted of yours. Those heart of yours is not needed here. Plus they are already dead unless you want to join them? " Gakupo turned around to meet my eyes.

This guy have been getting on everybody nerves for as long I could remember. Why do I even bother saving him that day? I should have just let him died.

"Can you just shut up Gakupo? All of us are tired and we do not have the energy to argue. " Meiko glared at him.

Gakupo is still mad at us for his girlfriend death. That day, I already knew that only one can survive. They are too strong and I didn't have enough weapons to save both. As the time keeps on ticking, I have only have this much energy to save one and I could see the girl was already on the verge of her last few breaths as she whispered the words that save him.

"Please save him first.."

After that day, he became agitated and stubborn. Nothing will ever please him. No words will be able to appease him. His girlfriend death is just too devastated for him. I could still remember it clearly as he mourning on her body. Day by day passed and he still do not want to leave her body. Even his love for her can't protect them from death that separates them for eternity.

"Look what's that? It looks like a shelter." Len broke the silence and smiled widely.

Damn this guy could really make any girl heart flutter just with a smile he make. I looked over to the place his index finger pointed to and saw the building that everyone have been trying their best to find. The building was run down and there's no one at sight. Our plan failed. All of us are going to die. No food, no water. No protection. No place to stay. Our chance of survival is extremely now without the shelter working.

"Great. Just the thing we need today. A run-down shelter with no food and drink. Just p-perfectly A-amazing! " Gakupo said but his twisted smile tells me the otherwise.

"Not really. Look there's someone there. We could ask him right? " Luka asked while pointing towards the shadows in the building.

All eyes are on her, no one dares to answer her questions. Are we really going to survive another day like this? I gulped.


End file.
